Pokémon Adventures: A Journey Never to be Forgotten
by KenTheKing
Summary: Red. The Champion of the Kanto League and the best of the best has revealed his family. He shall send Gold to look after his brother and send him safely on his journey. His brother? Ash Ketchum. This story is a mix between the anime and manga. I might not follow all the events of the anime. Have fun reading and review!
1. The Joys of Summer Camp

**To all of those who read my previous stories.. I'm sorry that I'm such a failure at writing.**

**I shall begin again and again until I have fulfilled your expectations.**

**Wish me luck!**

**-KenTheKing**

**Prologue**

"It's time for your medicine, Red." Green opened a small bottle and poured out a couple of pills. Green gave them to Red, and handed him a glass of warm water. Red tossed the pills into his mouth and downed the water quickly, before handing the empty cup back to Green. Another person entered the room, with a basket full of supplies.  
"Are you feeling any better? Gold asked.  
"Yeah. A couple more days and I'll be outta here." Red grinned and Gold couldn't help but smile back. His smile was just a mask, to disguise his grief and horror. Red was dying. A direct collision with a herd of Nidoking had poisoned his entire body. Even with the finest medical assistance from all the 5 regions. Nobody could help, only prolong the inevitable.  
"Gold. Come here. I have something to tell you." Gold set the basket on a desk and sat next to Green.  
"What is it Red?" Red exchanged eye contact with Green, and nodded. He pulled out a pouch and emptied its contents. A single golden medal.  
"Gold. You have studied under me for the past 4 months. You have been an excellent apprentice and I enjoyed our time together.  
"Sheesh. You talk like it's gonna end soon." Gold popped open a can of PokéCoke.  
"Listen to me Gold. I want everyone to recognize you as my successor. To the world, you defeated Red." Red pushed the medal into Gold's palm. Gold, eyes wide with shock, spilled the PokéCoke all over the floor.  
"What are you talking about? The Championship was your life! You can't just give it up like this!" Gold tried to return the medal, but Green stopped him.  
"Red cares for you a lot to give you the title. Bear it well and let your name be known to all. This is honoring your master. This is his wish." Green forced Gold back onto his chair and began to clean the mess.  
"Gold. I have one final request. I want you to find my family. After the events in Hoenn. My mother contacted me and informed me of... My brother." Gold listened with newfound interest. Little was known of Red's background. "I never returned to Pallet. I couldn't see my mother in this state. My brother Ash, however, needs somebody to look out for him." Red pulled out a picture of a boy who looked similar to Red when he was younger. "Professor Oak will host a camp starting tomorrow. It is to instruct new potential trainers. Green's cousin will be their too." Green grinned as he remembered the cocky, hilarious Gary Oak. "Enter this camp. Befriend the two boys and give them somebody to admire until they become of age.  
"Red. I'm not good with kids." Red pulled out an Egg out of his bag.  
"Give this to Professor Oak. It's Pika and ChuChu's second Egg. Your Pichu's sibling. I want Ash to start with this Pokémon." Gold frowned and took the Egg gently. "Gold. Shine like the sun. Be a brother to mine. Honor me with this." Green rose and began to lead Gold out of the room.  
"Wait, I won't go yet!" Red smiled as the door closed.

**Chapter 1**

Gold filled in the papers and handed them to Professor Oak. "When can I meet the boys, sir?" Professor Oak touched his shoulder and led him to a playground where several children were performing a Pokémon play. The boy from the picture, Ash, acted like a Machamp and playfully slapped people with his fake arms. The boy who looked like Green, Gary, was used his wings like a Pidgeot and smacking Ash on the head with his wings.  
"Let me tell you their names. Daniel, Mike, Diana, Serena," Professor Oak pointed to a cute girl with brown-orange hair. "Gary Oak, my grandson. Jennifer, George, Peter, Samuel, and Ash Ketchum." Professor Oak pointed to the boy Gold recognized earlier.  
"Thanks gramps. I'll begin teaching tomorrow." Professor Oak nodded and went back into the lab. Gold spent a couple minutes watching the children play before leaving the playground.

"Hi everyone. My name is Gold. Starting today, I'll be teaching you guys everything about Pokémon." Gold adjusted his cap and pulled out a marker. He drew a picture of a Jigglypuff and a Zubat. "Can anyone tell me what Pokémon they are?" Gary and Serena both raised their hands at the same time while Ash raised his moments later. "Gary."  
"A Jigglypuff and Zoobat sir." Gold made a face and Serena giggled.  
"Jigglypuff and Zubat." Ash answered.  
"Correct." Gold handed him a small piece of candy in the shape of a Pokéball. Ash handed it to Serena, who blushed. Gold noticed this and grinned.  
"Well. Since Ash, Serena, and Gary here were the first ones to raise their hands, they get a small advantage this afternoon. The rest of the group groaned as the trio laughed. The rest of the morning class was on Pokémon types. Gold noticed that Ash and Gary had a friendly rival relationship while Serena had- nevermind.

"I shall announce the teams. Gary-Peter. George-Daniel. Mike-Diana. Ash-Serena. Jennifer-Samuel. Remember your partner. Today, we're going on a Pokémon hunt. I shall give you one Pokémon per team, to find. The team that manages to take a picture of that Pokémon and brings it back here will win. Professor Oak has kindly posted a chaperone to each team so don't worry about aggresive Pokémon. The teams with the three I mentioned earlier get to start first. Come here and recieve your mission." Gold handed a small envelope to each team and sent them off with their chaperones.  
"Ready? Go!" The children sped off with Professor Oak's Aides behind them. Gold waited for a minute before sending the other teams with their envelopes after them.

"Serena, we have to find a... Poliwag." Serena nodded and produced a camera from her bag.  
"I think there's a lake over there. Do you know where our chaperone went? He disappeared five minutes ago." Ash shrugged and pulled out a Pokéball.  
"Don't worry. I borrowed a Pokémon from Professor Oak before we left. Without his permission, of course." Serena gasped and Ash grinned at her expression. "Just kidding. I got permission." Serena sighed and kicked a rock. It soared into the sky and landed on... A Mankey  
"Ash, we're in trouble." Ash examined the threat and enlarged the Pokéball.  
"Go, Marokwak!" Marowak leaped out and glared at Mankey. Mankey made a fist, but his will crumbled at the sight of Marowak's huge bone.  
(A/N: that came out wrong xD) Mankey scrambled away and Ash returned Marowak. "Good job."  
"Ash, I see a Poliwag!" Serena chased it while snapping several shots.  
"Wait up Serena!" Ash followed her, but tumbled into a bush. "That place is dangerous!" Serena was gone.

"Gold!" Ash slammed into the teacher and rubbed his head. "Serena disappeared chasing a Poliwag!"  
"What? Ok, I'll go look for her." Gold dashed into the forest.  
"Well, I can't be here doin' nothing." Ash grabbed released Marowak and ran after Gold. "Wait up!"  
"You wanna help?" Ash nodded and Gold sighed.  
"Ok. Professor Oak's Marowak is a powerful Pokémon. It should be able to protect you. I want you to look for a Poliwag."  
"Got it." Ash sprinted towards a river. He leaped across and kept running without breaking his stride. "Where are you Poliwag?"  
A cry alerted him to another presence. He looked up and saw a Butterfree caught in a web. A strange Pokémon was advancing. "Don't worry! Marowak, Bone Club!" Marowak leapt up and smacked the Pokémon on its head. It scrambled onto a different tree and disappeared. "Marowak, try to knock down that tree with your bone!" Marowak attacked the trunk several times and successfully split the tree in half. Ash climbed the broken trunk and untangled Butterfree from the web. Butterfree cried with joy and grabbed Ash by his shoulders. "Hey!" Butterfree carried Ash to the ground, next to a lake with Marowak following from the ground. "Hmmm.. These are Poliwag prints! It must be close. Thank you Butterfree." Butterfree cried once more before flying away. "The prints lead to this hole. Marowak, Headbutt!" Marowak slammed into the hole and made it large enough for a 10 year old kid to crawl through. "Good job. Rest." Ash returned Marowak and entered the hole. After a bit of crawling, Ash found himself inside of a cave. "Well, this must be Poliwag's hideout. Serena couldn't be here... Ash sighed and made a move to exit.  
"Ash, help!" Serena cried out, her voice mixed with pain.  
"Where are you?" Ash ran deeper into the cave. A faint light could be seen. Ash ran towards the light and broke through a wall of dirt. He dusted himself off and looked around. Serena was leaning on a tree, she seemed injured.  
"What's wrong?" Ash pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped it around her knee.  
"I lost the Poliwag. I was about to go back when it suddenly appeared again and I fell.  
"Your safety is more important. Think you can walk back?" She tried to rise but slumped. She shook her head.  
"I'll help you, hold on to my neck." Ash helped her up and the two of them staggered towards the laboratory.  
Gold watched them from behind, smiling at Ash's resourcefulness and petting his pet Poliwag.

"Ash. My parents are taking me back home because of this." She pointed to her knee. "At first, I didn't want to be here. But you made this camp fun for me, so... Thank you." Serena smiled and pecked Ash on the cheek. She got in her parents' car.  
"Goodbye Serena, I hope I see you again!" He waved. The car began moving.  
"Me too..." She whispered to herself.

**If you liked it, feel free to review and give me your opinion.  
****The pairing hasn't been decided though I'm leaning towards 3 girls so far.  
****The apology at the beginning... If you don't know what it means, think nothing about it.  
****Have fun reading my story!  
**** -KenTheKing**


	2. Fear the Spearow

**Chapter 2**

**This is the second chapter and Ash will begin his journey officially.**

"Mom, can't I watch a little more?" The live match between Agatha and Koga had started. Unfortunately, it was already 11.  
"No sir. You have to get to bed. Tomorrow is the big day, remember?" Delia turned off the television.  
"It's tomorrow? Alright!" Ash slipped out of his clothes and jumped into his pajamas.  
"Good night. Sweet dreams." Delia flipped off the lights and closed the door. Ash waited for her footsteps to disappear and quietly turned on the television. Agatha's Gengar was about to use Shadow Ball and finish off Koga's Nidorino. Nidorino dodged and used a powerful Hyper Beam.  
"You idiot. Gengar is a Ghost type." Gengar collapsed.  
"You're the fool Agatha. I used Foresight earlier, do you not remember?" Koga laughed as Agatha fell to her knees.  
"I.. lost..." The whistle was blown and the match ended.  
"Was it fun?" Ash shrieked. His mom, with both hands on her hips, was glaring at him with a creepy smile on her face.  
"Umm, I should be in bed. Right?" Delia nodded. "Then... excuse me...  
"Too late." She grabbed Ash by his hair and threw him over her shoulder.  
"No~!" His scream pierced the night."

"-and that's why I want you to sleep early."  
"Ok..." Ash realized he was imagining things.  
"Were you even listening?" Delia sighed.  
"Go to sleep kiddo.." Ash pecked her on the cheek and leapt back onto bed. "If you get up one more time, I'm going to tie you down with chains."  
"I love you too mom." She smiled.  
"Good night." She closed the door. After checking that he was asleep, she pulled out her phone. "Hi Agatha. Sorry about your loss. Yeah I just watched everything. Yes. Yes. Ash is fine. Yes. Ok. How's Uncle Koga? Make sure he gets some rest. Ok. Ok. Bye!" She put her phone back inside of her pocket and walked into her room.

"Wake up Ash. It's time to start your journey!" Delia shook her son up and helped him into his travel clothes.  
"It's morning already? I better go mom." Ash took a bite of pancake and chugged down a glass of warm milk. "Thanks." He put on his shoes and his Pokémon League Expo cap. "Seeya later!" He dashed off the porch and narrowly missed a group of tourists. "Sorry!"  
"Kids these days, no respect for their elders." An old man grumbled. Ash blew a raspberry and took off.  
"Hey Ash, heading to Oak's?" Ash's childhood friend George, began jogging next to him.  
"Race you there!" Ash gained speed, causing George to stumble.  
"Hey!" Ash performed a cartwheel, just to tick George off. Just then, another one of their friends, Peter, came out of his house and stared at the dirt-covered George. Smiling, Peter slowly danced past George and skipped after Ash. George, cursing, managed to get up and follow them.  
"Well well well. Ashy-boy managed to get here after all." Gary smirked and his group of fans began cheering.  
"You just wait Gary! I'm gonna beat you with my very own Pokémon!" Ash made a brave face.  
"If you two stop squabbling, you might even notice the door is open." Peter walked past the two and entered the laboratory.  
"Welcome kids! Let's wait for George to clean himself before starting." At that exact time, George marched in with a towel on his head. "Ok, let's begin. As you all know, my name is Samuel Oak and Ia study Pokémon as a professor. Today, I would like each of you to go on a journey to meet all the Pokémon in the world. Of course since beyond the safe borders of our lovely town of Pallet, the world is a dangerous and exciting place. Full of wonderful things to see and experience. This is why I have decided to give each of you a Pokémon to be your friend and partner. "I have decided to gift you your Pokémon based on your personalities. Peter, you shall be gifted with... Charmander." Peter smiled and nodded.  
"George... Your clumsiness is a gift. I shall gift you a Bulbasaur. She will keep you out of trouble."George grinned and thanked the Professor.  
"Gary, your training style is unique yet admirable. Squirtle is right for you." Gary shrugged like he already knew it.  
"Ash. Somebody requested that I give you this Pokémon." Professor Oak produced a Pokéball from his sleeve. "Pikachu. They're pretty common around here but this Pikachu is different. It's been trained a little to make up for it's lack of rarity." Ash was disappointed at first, but soon felt happy.  
He was finally getting his first Pokémon!  
"Thank you Professor." Ash bowed and Professor Oak smiled.  
"Each of you take your partners and one of these machines each. He passed out a red device to each of the new trainers. "This is called the Pokédex. It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia!" Ash felt excited, his journey would finally begin!  
"Ashy-boy, how about the battle I promised you?" Ash nodded and the two of them took a place in the backyard of the laboratory.  
"Pikachu, time to shine!" Pikachu jumped into the air and looked at Ash curiously.  
"Squirtle, get ready to beat the squirt!" Squirtle made a Spartan pose and glared at Pikachu. Pikachu laughed and scampered behind Squirtle. The two began to play with each other, completely ignoring the two ten year old boys who were shouting commands.  
"Well, these two have been friends for a very long time. They hatched together, you know? You might notr be able to force them to fight just yet." Professor Oak grinned as the two trainers returned their Pokémon with disappointed faces.  
"Here are your Pokéballs. Use these to capture wild Pokémon! You have to weaken them first though." The 4 trainers nodded and left the laboratory.  
"Ash?" Delia walked up to him and held out a bag. "All the things you'll need for your journey is right here!" Ash nodded and swung the straps onto his shoulders. "And dear? Call me whenever you can."  
"Don't worry, I will."  
"I also packed clean-" Ash covered his mom's mouth and successful forced her to stop talking.  
"Not in public!" Ash let her go and they both laughed.  
"I'll miss you Ash. Come home during holidays. She handed him a credit card. "Just in case."  
"Thanks mom. I'll beat the league for you!" He hugged her.  
"I know you will, champ. I know you'll make me proud." She wiped away a tear and shooed him away. "Your friends are going, you better run too or you'll have to go to Route 1 alone." Ash grinned and waved as he sprinted towards Peter.

"Bye Peter. Bye George, have fun in Viridian City! I'm gonna take my time in Route 1. Quite a record huh? We ran all the way to the edge of Viridian City in 2 hours!" Ash waved his friends until they were out of sight. Ash pulled out Pikachu's Pokéball and released his Electric Mouse Pokémon.  
"Pikachu, lets train for our first Gym battle! I heard that there's a Gym in Viridian and it's a tough nut to crack. Let's show the world our strength!" Pikachu jumped up with joy, accidently slamming Ash in the noggin with Iron Tail. "Wow, you learned a cool move! Hit me again!" Pikachu turned away. "Come on buddy. You're my Pokémon now! We'll have lots of fun times together!" Ash tried to shake Pikachu's hand but was shocked in the process. "Fine." Ash tried to return Pikachu but Pikachu refused to enter the Pokéball. "Seriously? Well, I guess you could walk beside me." Pikachu giggled and nodded in agreement. "Let's camp here and tomorrow we'll head to Viridian City to get supplies." Pikachu began to collect firewood while Ash prepared a tent and prepared a fire. "Pikachu, that's enough for now. Rest up, I'm gonna look for some berries." Ash picked up his Berry Pouch and a flashlight. The sun was setting so he wanted to be prepared. Ash whistled while shining his flashlight on bushes.  
"Help! The Spearows…" A girl's voice startled him and he began to run. When he reached the owner of the voice, she was in a mess. A flock of Spearow were pecking at her and ripping apart her stuff.  
"Stop this right now!" Ash used his jacket to drive the Spearow away. Several of them tried to peck back but most of them sensed the threat and flew away. Ash covered the girl with his jacket and ripped his Berry Pouch into bandages. "You can't die on me, nameless girl." Ash cleaned the wounds with clean water and wrapped her with the makeshift Berry Bandages. Next to the girl, the remains of a bike caught his eye. He split it in half with a rock and assembled a cart with a couple pieces of wood. Ash gently picked up the girl and set her onto the cart. "Hang on." He pushed the cart with all his strength. It moved a few feet and gained speed. Pretty soon, they were going at a reasonable pace so Ash stopped pushing and gently led the cart back to the campsite. Pikachu was playing with a Caterpie. Ash set the girl next to the fire and opened his medical kit. He cleaned her wounds with anti-infection and wrapped them up with better bandages. "You're gonna be alright." He watched over her until the sun began to rise.

**Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story!  
Make my day by hitting that beautiful review button.  
Yours truly,  
-KenTheKing**


	3. Viridian Gym

**Chapter 3  
I'm trying another style of writing so review what you think!  
**

"I'd like to register for the Indigo League, Nurse." 

"Of course. Name?" 

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." 

"Do you have any identification?" 

"Yeah! This Pokédex from Professor Oak." 

"Wow, you're a Pokédex holder? Another one, George, just came by a couple hours ago." 

"He's a friend of mine." 

"Do you know how to qualify for the Indigo League?" 

"I have to get all 8 badges right?" 

"Yep, and you're in luck. Viridian's Gym Leader, Green, just came back from his trip yesterday. Your friend George went to challenge him as well." 

"Really? What Pokémon did he have with him?" 

"Let's see.. He had Bulbasaur, a Pidgey, and a Mankey." 

"Thanks. I'm going to challenge the Gym now."

"Good luck! And we'll take good care of that injured girl. You did very well patching her up. There's hardly left for us to do!"

"Thank you. Bye!" Ash left the Pokémon Center and let Pikachu climb on his shoulder. "Are you ready to ace this Gym, Pikachu?" 

"Pika pi!" Pikachu danced on Ash's shoulder until it got dizzy.

"Are you looking to challenge the Gym here?" A man appeared from an alley. His hair reminded Ash of….

"Gary? Why are you taller? And why do you look… cooler?"

"Gary? I think you're talking about my cousin. My name is Green Oak, and I'm the Gym Leader of this town. If you're looking for a badge, you're looking for me."

-

"The Pokémon League Official Gym Match between Gym Leader Green versus Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet shall now begin! Both sides shall use only one Pokémon each as the challenger requested. The Gym Leader shall begin."

"Pidgeot, show them power." The Bird Pokémon emerged from the Pokéball and perched on Green's shoulder. "Your turn, Ash."

"Pikachu, let's go." Pikachu wasn't completely obedient, but listened to Ash from time to time. Professor Oak was right; Pikachu was different from other ones. "Let's begin with a Double Team." Multiple images of Pikachu sprang from the original and circled Pidgeot, who flew from Green's shoulder to the battlefield. "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack." Pidgeot slipped past Pikachu's attack and destroyed 3 copies. "Pidgeot, use Sand Attack and power it up with Gust." Pikachu and Ash were both momentarily blinded, which gave Pidgeot time enough to destroy 4 more copies. "Pidgeot, Aerial Ace." Pikachu's luck held no longer.

"Hang on Pikachu! Use Quick Attack and climb on Pidgeot!" Pikachu used its tail to spring itself into the air instead and managed to scramble on top of Pidgeot.

"Shake it off by using Brave Bird." Pidgeot threw Pikachu to the ground and landed a direct hit on Pikachu's chest. Pikachu stumbled and collapsed.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash picked up the injured Mouse Pokémon and cradled it in his arms.

"You did well for a starter Ash. Much like your friends George, Peter, and even my cousin Gary. None of them were able to defeat me either. I used a type disadvantage on purpose. Don't worry about the loss." Gary helped him up and led him out of the Gym.

-

"Your name is Misty?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my life."

"It was nothing. How're you feeling now?"

"Much better. I'll be up and running in a couple hours. But hey.." Misty positioned herself into a sitting pose. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I overheard that you were going to challenge the Gyms of Kanto. That sounds cool and all but… I live in Cerulean City and I would love a traveling buddy all the way there."

"Really? So… you'd like me as a traveling buddy?"

"That'd be nice."

"I'm totally up for it. It's lonely going alone. Plus, I kinda broke your bike."

"Meh, it's a piece of trash. I was gonna toss it soon anyway. You did a favor for me." Misty settled back and pulled out her worn bag. She pulled out a couple Pokéballs. "Come on out and get a breather, guys."

"You had Pokémon? So I guess that means you're a trainer. We've got to battle sometime."

"Yeah." _You'd better be good Ash Ketchum because when we fight, I'm not fighting as Misty, the girl who lost to Spearows. I'm fighting as Misty, the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. _"We should battle someday." Ash began to examine her Pokémon with a red machine… "Is that a Pokédex?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Professor Oak gave it to me. You mean you've seen one before?"

_That cocky yet honest smile. Why does he remind me of Red? He has a Pokédex which can't be a coincidence. _"I've heard of it…"

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

_Red. Red. Red. His last name was Ketchum too. This isn't a coincidence. I've got to find out more. _"Do you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of. My mom said I had an older brother, but we never spoke of him."

"What's her number?" Misty whipped out her number and punched in the numbers Ash gave her. "Can you give me some alone time? I'd appreciate it." Ash left the room and closed the door. After listening for any signs of movement outside, she began the call.

"Hello? Ketchum residence."

"Umm, are you Delia Ketchum?"

"Yes I am. Do I know you?"

"Not really. Your son, Ash, saved me from a flock of Spearow on Route 1."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am. But that's not why I called. I was wondering… Do you know anything about a boy named Red Ketchum?" The line was silent for several minutes.

"He was my firstborn. He disappeared when he became 10. I moved to Saffron for a while because of my grief."

"I'm his girlfri- friend. Have you contacted him recently?"

"I haven't heard any word of him besides the news that I occasionally get from Professor Oak. What do you know about him? Tell me everything."

"I'm guessing we have a lot to talk about."

**I attempted another style of writing with this chapter. Review what you think.**

**Yours truly, KenTheKing.**


	4. Team Rocket & Misty's Rage

**Chapter 4  
Here's the next one, I hope you like it.  
If you do, make my day with a review**

"Ash. How're you going to go to Pewter? I heard in the news some idiot named Samurai got drunk and killed a whole lot of tourists. The Police closed off Viridian Forest for the time being." 

"Huh? Well, it wasn't like I was going to catch a Pidgeotto and a Caterpie and make good friends with them and battle that Samurai guy with Pidgeotto verses his Pinsir and a Metapod against his Metapod."

"Don't be silly, how could that possibly happen?"

"I know, right?" Ash played with his new Pokéball. Professor Oak had sent it to him; apparently Ash cared for it so well it couldn't bear to be apart. "This is my friend Poli."

"Wow, that's a really powerful Poliwag!" Misty began petting Poli, who began to rub its cheek against her.

"I got it as a gift from my old teacher Gold."

"You've got to be kidding me. Gold?! You mean the Champion Gold?" 

"Huh? I knew Gold was in the Pokémon League but I never knew he was the Champion."

"Ash, this Poliwag may have hidden powers. When Champions give you Pokémon, they don't give you any random weakling. They give you potential powerhouses." 

"My mom gave me this rock too. She said it's a queer rock called a Charizardite Y. She says my dad gave it to her as an anniversary gift. She found it this morning while cleaning and gave it to me, hoping that I'd find some use for it."

"Your mom sounds like a cool person!" Misty looked envious. Ash noticed this and shrugged.

"I mean, she's ok, but she babys me too much." Misty laughed. "Misty, we're leaving tomorrow. I was just wondering, what did you talk with my mom about?" Ash grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I, I-" An explosion knocked Ash off his feet and slammed Misty into her bed frame. "What is this?"

"Prepare for trouble." A hot crimson haired chick walked into the room.

"Make it double." A purple haired man followed her inside.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"We overheard you talkin' about that rare Poliwag of yours, we couldn't wait to swipe it!" The crimson haired woman named Jessie smirked.

"Hand it over in the name of Team Rocket!" Ash stuck his tongue out.

"Hey, do you know I got an A on my Abstract Battle Tactics test?" Ash whispered orders to Pikachu and Poli. Poliwag sprayed Jessie with a Water Gun. Pikachu used its tail to spring itself on James' head. James fumbled for his own Pokémon while Jessie was chasing Poliwag. James released a Koffing and Jessie quickly released her Ekans.

"Ekans, Poison Sting on Pikachu!"

"Koffing, Explosion!" Ash's face paled and he quickly tackled Misty to the ground. Pikachu helped Poli get out of the way. Koffing was hit by Ekan's Poison Sting attack just as it exploded. The Poison and smoke filled the room. Jessie and James were knocked into a wall by the explosion. Ash helped Misty up and the two of them made a run for it, followed by Ash's Pokémon.

"Koffing was supposed to use Smog!" Ash complained.

"At least it worked, we better find an Officer Jenny." Ash nodded and the two of them split up. Ash raced to the front desk and narrowly missed a Scyther.

"Slow down please." Nurse Joy touched his shoulder.

"Nurse Joy. A pair of people who call themselves Team Rocket were invading our room. They should be unconscious because of an Explosion attack but they won't be out for long. The Pokémon Nurse nodded and grabbed a phone. She yelped and dropped the receiver.

"Oh dear! It seems the Explosion has damaged our energy supply!" Nurse Joy bit her lower lip and quickly downstairs. Ash followed her, curious about her plan. After examining a wall, Nurse Joy pressed a few buttons on a PC keyboard and a door appeared from the wall she was looking at.

"What is this, Nurse Joy?"

"This is our emergency power generator! We use it every time the power goes out."

"Does it go out a lot?"

"Not often. We don't use energy as much as Saffron City or Celadon. The Pokémon around here like the taste of the electric cords so it goes out about once a month."

**(Meanwhile… Misty has her own adventure concerning a certain man.)**

"Thanks Misty, we wouldn't have caught these crooks without your help."

"Credit goes to Ash. Without him, they would've robbed me of all my Pokémon."

"Officer…" A man wearing a giant waistcoat walked up to Officer Jenny. "The people you just caught… Were they Team Rocket?"

"Who are you to interfere? Only authorized members of the Pokémon League Association have access to this information. Misty here is a Gym Leader and one of the witnesses in this case." Misty eyed the figure. His face was covered by a Fedora and a ski mask. His waistcoat looked worn and dusty. The man seemed to flinch when she looked at him and she looked away.

"I believe I have enough authority. The man produced 40 Badges from one of his pockets which seemed to amaze the two women.

"I can't believe it. Who are you?"

"I'm nobody of importance."

"You beat the Cerulean Gym! I only issue Badges to qualified Trainers! Did you steal them?" Misty clenched her fists and would've lunged at the stranger had Officer Jenny not stopped her.

"I remember all of my Gym Battles fair enough. Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Koga, Blaine, and the previous Gym Leader Giovanni, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty-"

"Wait, you defeated Giovanni?!" The man looked like he regretted saying that.

"No, I found his Badge in the Gym while it was abandoned."

"It's an illegal Badge!" She snatched it out of his hand and tossed it to Officer Jenny.

"If you want that Badge back, go to Leader Green and earn it!" Misty stormed off, leaving a confused Officer Jenny and a tired looking man behind. Misty opened the door to the Gym and narrowly missed a Fire Blast attack.

"Watch it girl! What're you doing here Misty?"

"Some guy has your Badge; he says he found it on the Gym floor. It's illegal so he's coming to challenge you." As if it were planned, the man walked in. Green looked puzzled but nodded.

"I see. We'll begin the battle right away." Green gently pushed Misty into the stands and walked up to the stranger. "Long time no see." The man nodded in recognition and pulled half a dozen Pokéballs out of his pocket. "I guess we should begin."

**Guess who the stranger is? If you read my previous chapters and aren't completely stupid you should know.**

**And it isn't Gold.**


	5. Purple

**Chapter 6**

"Aren't you going to take that off?" The man shook his head. Misty felt like ripping it off his back but stopped herself. Green looked like he was either going to laugh or cry.

"Pidgeot, show him what you're made of!" Green released his main Pokémon.

"How's Charizard doing?" Misty asked.

"He's fine. I sent him to Charizard Valley to help other Charizards." The stranger released his own Pokémon, A Pidgeot. "That's a fine Pidgeot you've got there. Maybe almost half as strong as mine." Green smirked but lost his confidence when the man wasn't even unnerved. "You used to trash talk right back!"

"Let's begin." The challenger's Pidgeot slammed into Green's.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack!" Green's Pidgeot shook off the damage from the other Pidgeot and quickly drove its beak into the opponent.

"Pidgeot, Revenge." Green's Pidgeot was quickly defeated. Green shuddered but returned his Pokémon.

"Arcanine, show them power!" The challenger returned Pidgeot and sent out his own Arcanine. Green's Arcanine used Extremespeed, and missed. The opposing Arcanine pranced away. "Try an Aerial Ace!" Arcanine missed again, and was hit by a Take Down. "Aerial Ace is impossible to dodge! How did you do it?" The challenge shrugged.

"Training." Green laughed.

"Arcanine, Thunder Fang!"

"Close Combat." Green's Arcanine rushed forward but was met by a flurry of powerful attacks. Green's Arcanine used Bulldoze by instinct and scored a hit on the challenger's Arcanine. Soon, both sides were too tired to move on.

"Return. I see there is no point in battling anymore." Green tossed the challenger the Badge. Green's Rhydon appeared from behind the Gym and approached the challenger. After sniffing the fedora, it swiped it. "Return it."

"Let it keep it." The challenger left the room. Misty noticed the challenger's black hair looked a lot like Ash's. She was puzzled but thought nothing about it. Maybe it was a new fashion?

**(What happened to Ash?)**

"I never knew that Pikachu were used for such a helpful cause! Thanks to you, my Pikachu got a huge power up!"

"Our pleasure! Your Pikachu was strong from the beginning anyway." Ash smiled and left the Pokémon Center.

"I wonder where Misty went?" Ash opened the door to the Pokémart. A man was reading a newspaper. A worn waistcoat was folded neatly on the floor and a messed up ski mask could be seen in the trash can. "Hello, sir? Do you know where the worker went?"

"He's in the restroom. He'll be back soon." Ash nodded and was about to leave when he spotted dozens of Pokémon Badges on the man's shirt.

"Holy ****!"

"What's wrong?" The man looked up from his paper. Ash gasped. The man's eyes were a bloody crimson. They seemed to pierce into his soul. His hair was messy yet in a stylish way. He was well-built but not enough to attract attention.

"Sorry… It's just that, you have so many Badges." The man smiled.

"Ah, a Trainer, are you?" The man got up and walked up to Ash. "I travelled all the regions, battling Gym Leaders and earning Badges. I'm guessing you plan on doing the same?" Ash nodded. Just then, Misty walked in and the man looked away.

"Ash, I'm sorry but it looks like I won't be going with you any further. I have a person I need to find."

"Really, what's his name?"

"Red. He was my… friend. I've lost contact with him for 7 years and I'm worried sick. I've spoken with his mother and even she doesn't have a clue. Green agreed to help me."

"Green? Do you mean the Gym Leader I battled earlier?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm ok. I'm just worried about you. Good luck on finding him." Misty smiled and walked out of the door. The man looked worried, but straightened his face.

"Hey, I didn't get your name earlier."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ash Ketchum." The man stiffened. Horror filled his eyes mixed with what seemed like longing and sorrow.

"Ash… Um, my name is Purple." The man scratched his head.

"Purple? That's a cool name." The Pokémart worker returned.

"Ash, what do you need to buy?"

"Huh? Food supplies, Pokéballs, a few other things…" Purple grabbed several of everything in the Pokémart and handed them to the worker. Purple payed the worker and handed all the supplies to Ash.

"Is this enough?"

"Wow! I didn't know you were rich. You didn't have to do that you know…"

"Relax, it's a Give &amp; Take world. There's the saying, 'There's no such thing as a free lunch.' I have something I want of you."

"What is it?"

"I want to go with you on your journey, up to a point. I could also train you up for Gym Battles a little." Purple grabbed a spatula and toyed with it. "And I'm also a killer chef."

"Of course you can come with me. Solo journeys are said to be lonely!" Purple held out his hand and Ash grabbed it.

"Isn't that the guy that just beat Green?" Several reporters and citizens began to crowd around the two trainers.

"We gotta run." Purple grabbed his bag and took off, with Ash at his heels.

**(Viridian Forest)**

"I'm sorry. Viridian Forest is a restricted area. Nobody is allowed past here-!" Purple flashed his Badges and the guard steeped aside.

"It's really awesome how you can get into restricted places!"

"Badges are only given to those who are deemed worthy by the Gym Leaders. Due to this, we are given these privileges as well as responsibility to rid the regions of any evil."

"Like those Team Rocket goons?"

"Exactly." Purple stopped walking and took a deep breath. "Do you feel it? The power of nature is truly the most wonderful miracle. Hear the sound of Pokémon playing in the branches. Smell the blossoms of flowers that Butterfree helped bloom. Ash closed his eyes and inhaled. A nudging made him open his eyes. A Caterpie was rubbing its head against Ash's leg.

"Hey there. I guess you like me?" The Caterpie nodded.

"Caterpie is a Bug type Pokémon that's common in this area. Why don't you try and capture it?" Ash nodded and pulled out Poliwag's Pokéball. Pikachu scampered onto Ash's shoulder. "Hey Ash… That's a really healthy looking Pikachu!" Purple picked up Pikachu and began playing with it.

"Poliwag, I choose you!" Poliwag hopped up and down. "Bubblebeam!" Caterpie was knocked back by the powerful Water attack. The Caterpie shot string into the air and latched it on a branch. Something sweet fell on Ash's head. "Huh, why is there honey..?" A swarm of Beedrill appeared from the sky.

"Ash, take cover!" Purple released all of his Pokéballs. An Aerodactyl. Venusaur. A Pikachu, a Poliwrath. A Snorlax and an Espeon. "You guys know what to do!" Purple's Pokémon nodded and all began to take down Beedrill, several at a time. Soon enough, most of the swarm was defeated and the rest had scattered.

"That was pure awesomeness!" Ash began to marvel at Purple's Pokémon. Pikachu looked curiously at Purple's Pikachu. Ash noticed this and smiled.

"Your Pikachu was awesome! I hope Pikachu becomes as strong as yours one day!"

"Ash. I forgot to mention something. Your Pikachu hatched from an Egg while in the care of Professor Oak. My Pikachu sired the Egg. So your Pikachu is descended from mine!" Both of the Pikachu began to play together.

"Was it you?"

"Huh? What was me?"

"The one that asked Professor Oak to give me Pikachu?"

"Yes. I ordered Gold to give it to Professor Oak so it could be handed to you."

"What's your relation with Gold? And why do you care for me so much?"

**Well, I sure love cliffhangers…**

**Don't you?**

** -KenTheKing**


End file.
